Question: $\left(-10x - 8\right)\left(2x + 5\right) = \ ?$
$= -10x \cdot \left(2x + 5\right) - 8 \cdot \left(2x + 5\right)$ $= \left( -10x \cdot 2x \right) + \left( -10x \cdot 5 \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 2x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= -20x^2 + \left( -10x \cdot 5 \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 2x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= -20x^2 + \left( -50x - 16x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= -20x^2 - 66x + \left( -8 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= -20x^2 - 66x - 40$